Muse Experiences
by captaindynamite
Summary: My muses control everything from their stories to my brain and sanity. These are my experiences with them.
1. Chapter 1  Real Living Torture

**So, I've seen some in the past do these little muse stories, and well since mine haven't cooperated to the point where I can write a sensible chapter or story nowadays, I figured to do this. Most of the muses shown in here are listed on my profile, though there are two that need to be added.**

_I've been attempting to write a new chapter to Living Torture, and both my Kane and Taker muses have ran off somewhere. I don't have a Show muse, so I'm completely alone on this one._

**Edge muse:** (plops next to me) We need a new X-Box.

Me: (groans) Why?

**Edge muse:** Well, Kane and Nash were playing, but Nash got upset over losing and he threw it out the window.

Me: The window? Ugh, well, go get Robert to buy a new one then. He's got the money.

**Edge muse:** I tried; he won't get out of bed. It's kind of cute, he's cuddling with Storm.

Me: Aww, but that doesn't help much. Go find Nash and make him pay for him.

**Edge muse:** (sigh) Last time I did that, he knocked me out!

_It's true, when they get upset with each other, they knock each other out. It's always in really violent ways too._

_Later that morning_

**Shawn muse:** Do you remember that time I had a really long story?

Me: Yeah, and you were tortured every time I turned around. I don't think I ever want to do that again.

**Shawn muse:** Good, but what about my prequel?

Me: Prequel? Oh, well, I haven't really decided what to do with that yet.

**Shawn muse:** (pouts) I bet if I was seven feet tall you'd care! (runs away)

Me: Ughhh, stupid muses!

**Kane muse:** (pops out of nowhere) We're not stupid you know.

Me: (jumps) Ahhh, where did you come from?

**Kane muse:** I was here the entire time, hiding from Nash. He wants to make me a new wall mounting.

Me: Whatever Kane, now, get your ass over here and help me with this chapter.

**Kane muse:** Yes ma'am (sits next to) Where's Taker?

Me: Hell if I know!

_A few hours later_

Me: FINALLY! The next chapter to Living Torture is finally done!

**Kane muse:** Good, can I go kill Nash now?

Me: Fine, but don't leave a mess this time.

**Kane muse:** (smirks) Oh, I won't (disappears)

**Edge muse:** (pops up) Robert's up, I sent him to the store for beer, cotton candy, and a new X-box.

Me: Great, drunk hyper muses, that's JUST what I need!

**Edge muse:** (shrugs) Oh, Punk is knocked out in the kitchen by the way. He got in the way of Kane and Nash.

Me: (groans) JEFFFF!

**Jeff muse:** (pops up) Yessss?

Me: Go get Punk and take him to your room. He's precious, I don't need him hurt anymore.

**Jeff muse:** (giggles) Kay!

**Edge muse:** You know you just gave them the perfect opportunity to go have sex right?

Me: Yeah, I know. You guys are all horn dogs.

**Edge muse:** We know, we love making things hard for you too! (disappears)

_My muses are horny almost all of the time, and it's never for the same person. It drives me up a wall when it comes to my stories. Nonetheless, thanks for reading. Hope this is at least a little interesting!_


	2. Chapter 2  Spin Cycles and Sugar

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. A few quick things, my Jeff muse never went to court. If you're going to be like that, leave. Next, to the person requesting, I don't take request for this, and if you would please stop spamming peoples reviews with your requests that would be great. And thanks to the rest of you!**

_So yesterday I was sitting here watching random Spin Cycle episodes. Until this happened that is._

**James Storm Muse: **I need beer!

Me: Do you mind? I'm trying to sit here and watch these.

**James Storm Muse:** I don't care, I need beer.

Me: I don't care either; go bug Robert for some money so you can take another beer run.

**James Storm Muse:** He won't give me anyyyy.

Me: Ugh, shut up Storm.

**James Storm Muse:** …..well fine (disappears)

_After I finished, I had like an ambush of muses._

**Kane Muse:** AHHH! Make him shut up!

Me: What's wrong? Did Edge steal your credit card again?

**Kane Muse:** Yes, and now he's talking about having sex with Amy.

Me: Whaa? Isn't he still hung up over Christian?

**Kane Muse:** Hell if I know! AHH! Here he comes! (runs away)

Me: (blinks) Damn it Edge, go away!

**Edge Muse:** Fine! I'm going to leave and take Christian with me! (throws Christian over his shoulder and walks off)

**Christian Muse:** BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: Ugh. That's just fine, I don't need them!

**Alex Muse:** Hey, yeah, remember that story you were going to give me and Chris, yeah, WHAT HAPPENED?

Me: He got hurt, that's what happened.

**Alex Muse:** Oh yeah…..huh, oh well! Off to eat some chocolate off him!

Me: Eww. That's worse than Red and his cotton candy fetish with Evan.

**Amazing Red Muse:** I'm not that bad, plus I'm adorable.

Me: True, but seriously? It's in his hair when you eat it!

**Evan Muse:** I like it!

Me: Great, hyper ones, can you go away now? I want to sleep!

**Amazing Red Muse:** Noooooooooooooo! We don't wanna!

Me: (groans) TAKKKERRR!

**Taker Muse:** GET LOST TWINKS!

**Amazing Red Muse:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (grabs Evan and runs)

Me: Thanks Taker, go back to Kane now.

_Yes, I had an ambush of muses before going to bed, it was crazy nuts!_


End file.
